stormmagic_of_cirquihohdohfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairies
Fairies are an ancient clan of people that historically inhabited the forests of Cirquihohdoh. They are one of the earliest known clans, and some of the most powerful. However, the Fairy population has dwindled over the years. Around 1400 years ago, it was around 1.2 million, but by the year 1750, it was only 5,000, and the number descended to 400 in the year 1923. In the year 2020, there were only eight fairies left in the world. Around the start of the C.E. era, most of the fairies (95%) lived in the Lands of Power, mostly in Aloria, the Iconian, and Eudoria. However, a small portion, (around 50,000) lived in Tumbletop Valley. Fairy Biology All fairies are born with wings. These wings are generally 3x their body length. They are very colorful, and come in a wide range of colors. They are also born with a magic level of 145, which is lower than Tumbletops (who are born with a level of 300) but is somewhat high compared to other species. They are also the most capable of any species in rising in power level. Most adult fairies have a power level of around 500, but warrior fairies are known to have levels of 3,500, and the most powerful can even have levels exceeding 20,000. Fairies have an average lifespan of 135, though the oldest fairy lived to be 178. They are generally very healthy creatures, as they have the ability to heal themselves from injury. However, as fairies routinely exert large amounts of magic, their bodies fail after about a century and a half. Oddly enough, they retain a youthful look for the majority of their lives. Fairies are shorter than normal humans, but not necessarily weaker. The average adult fairy male is 5'5", whereas the average adult female is 4'11". Miraselxis was 5'4", Faras was 5'2", Dol was 5'8", and Estella was 4'11". Fairy Abilities All fairies have the capability to make plants grow or die. This can shape itself into more useful abilities later. Some fairies specialize in what is known as 'Dewdrops of Life'. This is an incredibly powerful spell, and capable of healing the most grievous wounds. It is also able to revive those who have been 'dead' for a long time, though it can compromise certain brain functions, such as memory. Dewdrops of Life is utilized by creating a large flower that drops healing magic on the recipient. It usually only takes 3 or 4 seconds from start to finish, but it can be easily interrupted if the flower is destroyed or the stem is cut. This completely stops the usage of Dewdrops of Life. Unfortunately, the ability takes a large portion of magic to do. For a regular fairy, just one usage is extremely tiring. For fairies like Miraselxis or Dol, however, it is usable multiple times (Faras was well know for this ability, as he can use it over 20 times without tiring). Fairies can use their magic offensively, but it generally takes a very strong fairy to do this, as, by their very nature, fairies lack attack magic. However, a warrior fairy may use a very sharp icicle to slit the throat of their opponent. The Last Fairies * Miraselxis- the Queen of the Fairies * Dol- A male fairy capable of controlling earth * Estella- A female fairy who creates blasts of energy with her staff * Faras- A male fairy who can use his spear to kill his enemies. * Eliza- Miraselxis's daughter, she rebelled against her mother. These fairies were sealed away 1000 years ago due to their extreme power. The seal broke in the year 2025 and all four fairies escaped. However, the seal also sapped the majority of their powers. They were forced to recuperate and regain their magical ability. The four Great Fairies, Miraselxis, Dol, Faras and Estella are the four "Chosen Ones" by the Fairy Tree. These four were considered to be the best of the best in the fairy world, and were granted enormous power. Whereas normal fairies, even with immense training, rarely exceeded 4,000, the four Great Fairies had power levels ten times that. They were protectors of their people, and even the Wraiths feared their abilities. Miraselxis, Queen of the Fairies, was able to best the Wraith King in combat. However, the power went to their heads, and they turned against the fairy realm in an attempt to rule it. They destroyed the Fairy Tree, thereby preventing it from taking away their powers. They had some significant followers, but eventually their own people banded together and sealed them away. Attack on the Tree of Stars In the year 2025, the grand fairy Miraselxis attacked Tumbletop Valley just weeks after the incident with the Wraith Queen. Miraselxis took advantage of Molly and Max's absence to blast her way to the Tree of Stars. Before she could take the Tree of Stars' central Star, Molly and Max appeared, having been informed of it minutes earlier. Unfortunately, Miraselxis used her intelligence to quickly devise a plan: she would be able to fight one-on-one with the Maquintiporians as long as she kept the other incapacitated. She took Max's Atom Sword, and, before he could react, sliced him in two. She then proceeded to fight with Molly, who was somewhat equally matched. However, she had Max's Sword, and was able to overpower Molly before Max stepped in. Max tried to start the fight, but the Miraselxis fled before he could do so. She met up with Dol, Estella, and Faras later. Miraselxis and Dol had around half of their power gone, and Estella and Faras over a third. Nevertheless, they were still forces to be reckoned with. Miraselxis and Faras attempted to steal power from Tanen Gard, but we held off by Ben, who arrived just in time to stop them. Estella and Dol, on the other hand, fully recovered their powers. They agreed the meet up in the Northern Forest near the edge of the western river. Miraselxis and Faras arrived first, and sat there for a while until they were brutally assaulted by Fingolfin. They fought on somewhat even footing for a while, but the fairies' healing magic prevented Fingolfin from gaining a lead. However, Henry arrived, having been powered up significantly by Ben. Fingolfin and Henry managed to keep the two fairies busy while Max dealt with Dol and Estella. However, Max underestimated his opponents' strength, and was quickly overpowered by them. Again, the fairies' healing magic was too quick and effective for Henry and Fingolfin, and Miraselxis and Faras kept a lead on both. Eventually, Faras's spear incapacitated both of his enemies at once. Right before Miraselxis was going to finish them off, though, her daughter, Eliza, appeared. Though Eliza was much less powerful than her mother, her healing powers plus Fingolfin and Henry allowed them to gain a lead quite quickly. Unfortunately, both Dol and Estella joined the battle. Estella took out Fingolfin, Eliza, and Henry in one blow, pulverizing them all. Before she could finish the attack, however, she was almost fatally wounded by a gigantic magical explosion. At the same time, Miraselxis was suddenly hit by hundreds of rocks and sealed in a boulder. Faras found himself punched from the sky and knocked out on the ground. And Dol was struck in his chest by a gigantic icicle. It was Molly who had attacked, but it was only through the element of surprise that she managed to incapacitate them all. She awoke Eliza, who healed Fingolfin and Henry. Now the four were ready to take on the fairies. Eliza, however, was almost completely out of magic due to the amount of healing she had performed on Fingolfin and Henry's broken bodies. Therefore it was up to Fingolfin, Henry, and Molly to take care of the four fairies. Molly decided that she would directly engage Miraselxis, while Henry and Fingolfin took Dol and Estella. Faras would be dealt with by Eliza, who still had enough power to fight.